


Reading the Universe

by AokoYume



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, DFAB reader, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Primarily gender-neutral, Reader Is Thirsty, Reader is probably pansexual, Reader sasses everything, Reader-Insert, Skincare, Tickling, aren't we all, i also ship reader with angst, prone to editing, rotating pronouns for Pidge, shooting your friends with lasers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AokoYume/pseuds/AokoYume
Summary: In which the Reader inserts herself into a story she was never meant to be a part of and fate attempts to accommodate her. Glimpses from various universes in achronological order. Multipairing, will adjust tags as needed.





	1. Facemasks - S1 - Lance

**Author's Note:**

> In which the Reader appreciates a man who knows skincare. Rated C for Cute and B for Bad Writing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Reader appreciates a man who knows skincare. Rated C for Cute and B for Bad Writing.

     It was that first night in the Castle of Lions that you found yourself staring into the mirror of your new bathroom in quiet longing. You could make due alternating your clothes from earth and the armor the alien princess had provided to make up for your suddenly limited wardrobe, but you had encountered another problem.

     You didn’t have your skincare products. You didn’t even have a good face wash, much less your moisturizers or your exfoliants. What bottles you could find were in a language that you couldn’t read, nor guess at their contents. You gave a soft sigh at your reflection in the mirror. If you hadn’t lost track of your days, this would be the night that you went to bed with an over-night mask, but that was out the window.

     Maybe there was like, a space mall you could go to?

     Did aliens need skincare products? Princess Allura _did_ have a wonderful complexion, but you were unsure if it was the perks of being an alien princess or if she was hoarding some bomb serums in her rooms. Maybe you could borrow some?

     Nevertheless, it was late and you were exhausted. You couldn’t remember the last time you had slept.

     Your stomach gurgled, demanding food. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d eaten either. Despite Hunk’s approval of the castle’s food goo, you hadn’t been especially enthusiastic about it. Now, though, it sounded more than appealing and you shrugged on the plain white bathrobe that had been provided and tried to find your way to the kitchen.

     The castle’s lights had dimmed due to the late hour, reminding you of the Garrison barracks. Your bare feet padded softly on the floor as you wandered. There didn't seem to be anyone else up, though you were certain you could find Pidge working away somewhere if you looked hard enough. After a moment of searching, you spotted light flooding the hallway through the kitchen doorway and someone humming.

     “Lance?” The newly-minted Paladin looked up from the bowl he was mixing and gave you a wide, saucy grin. He was wearing a blue bathrobe and blue lion slippers. Did all of the Paladins have customized, color-coded things?

     “What, couldn’t keep yourself away from me, (Name)?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and you couldn’t help but grin back. Your friendship with the pilot was mostly harmless flirting. You hadn’t much time to hang out in the Garrison and he always became withdrawn whenever your friendship with Keith was brought up. So, this was mostly it. You liked Lance, but you always felt like the third wheel to him and Hunk. Pidge, at least, wasn’t all that interested in being friends with anyone.

     “You know it. But mostly, food. What’s that you got there?” Something besides green goo?

     “Oh this? Well – uh,” He titled the bowl so you could see what was inside as you drew near. It was indeed the green food goo, but it was far lighter in color and of a different consistency than you recalled. “I don’t have any of my face masks with me, soooo I’m improvising.” Lance looked quite proud of himself.

     You dipped a finger into the makeshift mask. It wasn’t too far off from ideal, perhaps a little thinner than you liked and smelled more pleasant than some that you've tried. “This could work,” You mused with a growing smile, rubbing it between two fingers. It was less goo-like and more gel-like now. “It is supposed to be a food substitute so it would be full of vitamins and the like.”

     Lance beamed, preening underneath your approval. “Right? Thin it out and wha-la! Face mask. We may be on an alien planet, but I am _not_ going to miss my routine.”

     “I didn’t know you were into skincare, Lance!”

     “Of course!” Lance gestured to his face with pride, “How else do I keep myself looking this gorgeous?”

     That got a giggle out of you. You leaned against the counter and wished you had lion slippers. They looked cute and the floor was cold beneath his bare feet. “We all can’t be born as handsome as you.” You agreed, a playful tone in your words that took him a second to digest.

     He frowned at you, blue eyes narrowing in suspicion. “Was that sarcasm?” He retracted the bowl from you, “No face mask for you.”

     You balked, the solution to your problems vanishing, “But, Lance!”

     “Nope!” He proclaimed, “No face masks for sarcasm.”

     You pouted and pondered how to get yourself back into the good graces of the one man who might know a thing about skincare on this planet. Your pores needed it. Sure, you could figure out how to dilute the food goo, but why do that when Lance already had a bowl ready and waiting?

    “Please, Lance? I’ll be nice!” He made a noise and turned his back to you, stirring the food goo at a pace that told you he was still listening. You pursed your lips. You were going to have to work for it. “Aww, Lance. C’mon, you know I know you’re cute.”

    “Oh really? You’re not just saying that to get my masks?”

     “I mean it, one hundred percent.” He glanced at you over his shoulder, the stirring coming to an end. You leaned a little closer and clasped your hands together beseechingly. “Please, Lance? You’re my only hope!” The quote won him over and he smiled, turning back to you.

     “Alright, alright, I’ll share.” He sighed and shrugged. “Just can’t say no to someone pretty.”

     You laughed, “That’ll bite you in the ass one day.”

     “What? No it won’t. Probably.” He contemplated this thought for a moment before mentally shifting gears and offering, “Want to come to my room to apply this?”

     “Sure!” You hadn’t seen anyone’s room other than yours, though you suspected it would be of the same, bland scheme. You followed him out of the kitchen, comparing your routines and discussing different products that you hoped you could somehow find again in the vast expanse of the universe. You wondered if you could somehow talk one of the other paladins’ out of their slippers. Lance seemed to be enjoying his.

     Maybe Keith? He didn’t strike you as the sort who would wear them or care if you did. Pidge wearing his slippers was a concept too cute to deprive the world of it and Hunk might give them over after some coercing.  

     Shiro would probably give them to you, but it would also make you feel guilty for taking them. Shiro had enough things taken from him.

     “Feels weird.” You commented as the two of you stood before his bathroom mirror and applied the food goo. The smell was just appetizing enough that it reminded you why you had gotten up in the first place.

     Lance hummed thoughtfully as he dipped his fingers into the goo and spread it across his skin. You watched him out of the corner your eye. The pale green of the goo made the natural color of his skin stand out and softened his sharp features. Lance was indeed attractive and you had the sneaking suspicion that he would only get more handsome as time went on. He still had some baby fat to lose and growing to do, but there was no doubt that Lance was a looker. His dark blue eyes stared forward as his reflection until they slid around to look at you. He grinned and winked.

    “See something you like?”

    You felt heat rise to your skin beneath the goo you had applied. You got caught. There was no recovery. Abort mission.

    A mischievous grin spread across your face. “Yes, I do.” You leaned over and pecked him in the cheek, upsetting the mask he had so carefully applied and grinned as he stared at you in shock. “Thanks for sharing your mask, Lance!”

    You heard him mumble behind you as you made your quick escape.

    What the fuck did you just do? The embarrassment rose as soon as soon as he was out of your range. Your heart raced and you restrained the urge to bury your flushed face into your hands. Was that too bold? That was too bold. Maybe you should’ve sassed him instead.

    You took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Well. That happened. Now you have to live with the consequences.

    Your belly rumbled its displeasure. You licked your lips.

    Huh. Food goo wasn’t that bad.


	2. Crush, Crush - S1 - Allura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Reader discovers she likes alien princesses and the Paladins learn that Reader is ticklish.

       This “team bonding” exercise was going spectacularly. You watched in equal parts amusement and confusion as the lions stacked atop of each other. You weren’t sure how forming a pyramid was going to make the lions become Voltron, but it worked about as well as you had expected. You adjusted the sleeve of the armor that Allura had provided, a bit self-conscious that it was so form fitting. You didn’t mind how it looked on the others, not at all. You had taken every chance you could get to ogle everyone, especially the princess.

       The form fitting armor/bodysuit was far more flattering to her figure than the dress she had woken up in. During the whole speech she had given, you had snuck as many glances as you could whilst still processing the seriousness and danger that everyone was in. Zarkon could invade Earth at any time and more planets and people had already fallen to his viscous command than you could wrap your head around. It was up to Voltron to defeat Zarkon and rescue the entire damned universe.

       No pressure. None at all, especially not for the group who couldn’t arguing long enough to figure out what they needed to do to form the giant robot.

       The bridge was somewhat cold and its silver walls and floors were illuminated brightly by the huge crystal that hung overhead. You had the sneaking suspicion that the crystal was what powered the castle, its pale blue structure gleaming with energy. You wondered how it was hooked up and where it came from, since the crystal didn’t seem to be from Arus.

       Bickering voices brought your attention back to the main control screen and the little video feed that displayed that the Paladins were attempting to properly remake their lion pyramid, this time with its proper structure. The translucent screen taunted you. Technology wasn’t quite this advanced on earth and everything was in a language you couldn’t understand just yet, but your fingers were itching to take everything apart and figure out what made it tick.

       You had plans to be an engineer back at the Garrison long before you discovered your love of flight. This much foreign technology made your head spun in the best of ways.

       A little bit of touching wouldn’t hurt, right? You reached for the control screen, leaning forward in anticipation of what exactly it could do.

       “(Name), right?” The voice startled you and you snapped your hand back from the screen. Allura smiled benignly as she approached, the doors sliding closed behind her. You tried to look like you hadn’t been doing anything. “We might’ve gotten off on the wrong foot. I wanted to apologize for that.”

       “It’s cool,” You shrugged, recalling her confusion and lackluster response to your presence. “It’s not like you were expecting a sixth wheel.”

       The princess grimaced, “Yes, well, it’s never a bad thing to have too many allies. I’m glad you’re here.” The smile that crossed her face was so dazzling you could’ve been blinded. You felt a nervous fluttering in your stomach as you smiled back.

       “Thanks, princess. I’m glad to be here. There’s so much to process, it’s a little overwhelming.”

       She laughed, a warm little sound, and replied, “I can imagine. How are the Paladins doing?” You made an uncertain noise, gesturing to the screen where the Paladins had finally gone silent in concentration. Allura’s mouth twisted in a disapproving frown. “Still no progress, I see.” She sighed softly and her lithe fingers flicked about the screen, pulling up different windows and commands that were lost on you. You watched in fascination, attempting to memorize what brought up what. You leaned too close and Allura’s blue and pink flicked over to you.

       Her face brightened as an idea occurred to her. “(Name), would you mind helping me with something?”

      “Huh? Oh, sure!” She smiled brightly and addressed the Paladins, fingers bringing up a screen you recognized as a map of the area surrounding the castle. You watched in equal parts awe and horror as she set the castle’s defenses against the Paladins, their various screams filtering unadulterated through the system. Her gaze snapped to you and you couldn’t help but straighten your back, a chill running down your spine at the fire in her gaze.

      “Come here, (Name), and I’ll teach you how to use the defenses to target enemies.”

       Oh no. You could see where this was going. “Uh, are you sure?”

      “Shooting your friends is better than doing nothing, isn’t it?” She seemed delighted that the Paladins were panicking and you had to take a moment to recall that she was, somehow, one of the good guys. You nodded and stepped into the command dais, curiosity on how the targeting system worked overrunning your concern for your friends. Despite their screaming, they seemed to be fine.

      “Normally, you’d be unable to use the system since you’re not Altean, but I’m giving you an override just this once.” Allura explained how the targeting system, the correct way to flick your fingers and how the pressure coincided with how strong the blast was, leaning close to you to praise or admonish.

      Your heart fluttered. She stood close enough to you that you felt her body heat seeping into your suit. She leaned forward to correct one of your motions, her breasts brushing against your back. “That’s perfect,” Allura praised, voice warm and low in your ear, “Do it just like . . . that.”

      You could feel the heat crawling up your neck. You didn’t know you had a thing for aliens. Although, Allura did look human enough, her sharply pointed ears more charming than alarming. You swallowed thickly and replicated the previous motion, a shriek of terror coming from Lance as you kept him from coming too close to the castle’s barrier.

     “Was that good?” You unglued your tongue from the roof of your mouth long enough to ask.

      Allura giggled and the sound made your stomach twist. “That was a wonderful shot, now,” She withdrew, her hand lingering on your shoulder for perhaps a tad longer than necessary. You turned to look at her and she gave you a smile that would’ve been one of joy if it hadn’t been laced with mischief. “Keep shooting at them until they form Voltron.”

      “Yes, ma’am.” You muttered dazedly as she turned to leave the bridge.

       You had a crush on the princess. A full-blown, storm of butterflies in the stomach, embarrassing crush. Oh man. You were doomed.

      “(Name!)” Hunk’s voice grabbed your attention, “Please stop shooting at us! I’ll do anything! Just stop!”

      You fired at the Yellow Lion and watched as he very narrowly avoided it and shrieked. Huh. This was actually pretty fun. The grin spread across your face as you noticed that Keith had gotten too close to castle and fired a particularly strong shot. His curses sang through the bridge as you struggled not to laugh.

      “You heard the princess!” You answered, “No one gets inside until we get a giant metal man in the yard!”

       “(Name)! You trai – AHH!” Lance’s accusations bled into screams.

      This kept going until Coran entered the bridge, eyebrows raising at the scene of you tormenting the Paladins for the good of the universe. The Altean cleared his throat and you paused in your commands to turn to him. “Uh, (Name), I’m afraid we have to shut down the defenses for a moment to test the fire suppressors.”

       “Aww, okay, gimme just – One – More – okay, I’m good.” Lance shrieked as the beam struck the Blue Lion one last time and you willingly stepped down from the dais to let Coran run the tests. The relieved sighs of the Paladins were interrupted by a solitary declaration.

       Keith sounded pissed, but not the same kind of pissed that meant someone was getting punched. “(Name)! You better hope I don’t find you!”

       Lance squawked, “What the hell, Keith! Don’t you dare lay a finger on (Name)!”

       Hunk groaned miserably and you felt a flash of sympathy for the motion-sick man.

      “Relax, Lance. I’m not going to hurt her. . .”

      “Oh no,” You muttered softly. You had forgotten.

      “I do know where she’s ticklish though.”

       “Oh. _Ohhh_.” You didn’t like the tone of Lance’s voice, “I get it.”

       You’d better hide.

 

        You did not hide good enough.

        Although your torture had been put on the back burner in favor of wallowing in defeat and then an ever-progressing chain of failed team bonding, it hadn’t been forgotten. With the victory of the food fight and the formation of Voltron still thrumming in the air, the Paladins had returned to the castle, only for Keith to remind you that the threat of tickling was still very much real.

        At the sound of Keith’s voice calling your name, you burst into a sprint, feet pounding on the floors as you desperately tried to escape the fate that awaited you. You could hear Keith taking off after you and the clamor of footsteps behind him. Apparently the rest of the team had decided that they very much wanted to exact their revenge upon you. “Get back here!” Keith called your name and you shouted back.

        “I was only following orders!”

       “We all heard you laughing!” Pidge called and you glanced behind to catch only a glimpse of red, blue, and green.

       Where were Hunk and Shiro?

       “Oomph!” You collided with a solid mass and arms clad in white, black and yellow wrapped around you.

       Hunk beamed down at you, “Got ya!” His friendly smile was edged with the same ruthlessness you had shown them. You would be spared no mercy.

       You had to escape. That much was clear. Hunk’s hugs were The Best, but not when they meant you were going to be tickled to death by four irate teenagers. “I’m so sorry, Hunk.” You apologized with sincerity before grabbing him by the collar and yanking him down. You licked him. It wasn’t a small lick, but a full stroke of a flattened, saliva-covered tongue meant for maximum coverage and maximum gross. Hunk shrieked with disgust and released you, his expression one of pure horror. You wasted no time bolting, throwing a genuine “Sorry!” behind you.

      You heard a chorus of “Hunk!” followed by his baneful cry of “She _licked_ me!”

      You laughed despite knowing it would only get you into more trouble, leading them on a wild chase through the corridors of the Castle of Lions. They were working as a team! Now, if only they could –

      You tumbled to a stop as Shiro walked around a corner, smiling benignly. “Uh . . . Please tell me you don’t hold a grudge?” You squeaked and Shiro laughed.

      “I understand following orders, (Name),” Relief swept through you at once.

      “Oh thank goodness.” You pressed a hand to heaving chest, a wide grin spreading across your face. You glanced back behind you, spotting the others not far behind you. “Do you think you can – AHH!” You gave a shriek as Shiro’s strong arms wrapped around you, pulling you back to his firm chest.

      “That doesn’t mean you have enjoy them.” You could feel the rumble of his voice in his chest and your heart sank.

      “Et tu, Shiro?” He laughed behind you, the sound nice but foreboding. You struggled in his grip, but other than outright smacking him, you weren’t getting anywhere.

     “You caught her! Great job, Shiro!” Lance praised as the group caught up with the two of you. Keith smirked and cracked his fingers menacingly.

     “Oh no,” you muttered as they advanced.

     Keith’s fingers were skilled and within moments you were shrieking with laughter and writhing in Shiro’s arms. Your pleads for the tickling torment to end fell on deaf ears as each of the Paladins took their turns figuring out where you were ticklish the most.

     Shiro finally released you and you sank to the floor, sides aching and cheeks wet with tears. “What do you have to say for yourself?” He asked, humor in his voice.

      “Sorry for – haha – shooting you with lasers –ha!” You wiped the tears off your face.

     The soft rustling of a dress and the clomp of Coran’s boots preceded Allura’s irate call of “What are you doing? Why is (Name) crying?” You wiped at your eyes as Allura and Coran approached with expressions of anger and confusion respectively.

     Shiro cleared his throat awkwardly, “This isn’t what it looks like.”

     “And what is it?”

     Keith shrugged, “We just tickled her as revenge is all.”

     The anger bled away from Allura’s face. “Ohh, I see.”

     You hiccupped and stood, smiling despite the soreness of your cheeks. “I’m fine, Allura.”

     Coran hummed, twirling his moustache, “Ah yes, I recall being tickled. . . “

     The princess’s eyes darted about your form and you could see the mischief forming in her pink and blue eyes. You could feel the butterflies returning as she commented over Coran’s story, “That is . . . good to know. Well then, if you’re not in any danger, I’ll be turning in for the night.”

     You stumbled over your words as yourself and the Paladins wished the princess good night.

     “Oh man,” Keith commented as he settled an arm on your shoulder and leaning into you. “You’ve got it bad.”

     Lance’s frowned in confusion. “Got what bad?”

     “Shut it, Keith,” You mumbled distractedly, eyes following the wave of Allura’s white hair and the way her dress fell around her. Shiro’s expression turned into one of amused pity and he clapped a hand on your other shoulder.

     “Good luck with that, (Name), you’re gonna need it.”

     “Good luck with what?” Lance demanded, but it went unanswered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flirty Allura is Flirty. Reader is 100% equally terrified and attracted to Allura.


	3. Peace - S1/S2 - Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Reader is thirsty and Shiro is exhausted water.

The lights of the ship have long dimmed for what could be considered nighttime. The quiet ticking of your watch told you it would’ve been one in the morning on earth, but time had little meaning when you were traveling through space and the time difference alone was more than you could be bothered to think about. As far as you knew, you were the only one awake. Well, Pidge could be working on their lion or any one of their projects, but that would require hunting them down and you were quite content where you were.

The data screen cast a warm red light across the planes of the common room. Your fingers tapped between an Altean children's tale and the rough translation that Coran was kind enough to make for you. The language learning program that Pidge was using was . . . Inconvenient, though Pidge had assured you that it worked wonders. You just didn’t particularly want to be frightened into learning Altean. Your high school French teacher had been intimidating enough without turning into the various animals you were learning about.

Still, the children's tale was an uphill battle, but one that you were eager to make.

Soft footsteps made you look up from the data screen, eyebrows raising in wonder at who could possibly be up. It came as both a surprise and not when Shiro rounded the corner and paused.

“Oh, (Name), I didn’t realize you were up.”

He was wearing a pair of dark pants and his gray shirt, a light ensemble you thought was meant for sleep. His hair was uncharacteristically mussed as well. You couldn’t help but take a moment to admire the rare sight of a ruffled Shiro. He was usually so put together.

“Can’t sleep?” you asked, though you were wide awake yourself. The silence of the ship was unnerving. At the Garrison, you could usually hear the snoring of your roommate or a passing guard ensuring that no students were up and wandering around. Here, however, the rooms were all but soundproof and you were utterly alone. Despite having time to adjust, you still found it difficult to sleep.

Shiro frowned softly and his prosthetic hand clenched and unclenched. He had the look of someone who had remembered something unpleasant.  “Yeah, you could say that.”

“Nightmares?” You offered, “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” His dark eyes found yours and he gave a solemn nod.

“Yeah. Thought I’d check on everything. You never know when Zarkon might attack.” An odd emotion twisted at your heart. You admired Shiro’s tenacity and reliability, but you also couldn’t help but worry over him. He worked too hard and you were afraid that he would burn himself out instead of recovering.

“If you want, I can help you relax.” The offering came out of your mouth before you could stop it and you soon realized how your words be taken. Shiro’s eyebrows raised, a look of curiosity on his face. You tried again. “I used to have a lot of nightmares as a kid and my sister would comfort me until I could go back to sleep. . .” You finished lamely, suddenly aware of how awkward you sounded. The regret set in immediately, you shouldn’t have opened your mouth. Now things were going to be awkward for ages and you were trapped on this ship with Shiro. The anxiety crept up the back of your neck, burning your skin. You dared to glance back up at him.

Shiro was smiling fondly at you and your heart skipped a beat. “Sure,” He agreed, “What do you need me to do?”

This was where it was going to get worse. “Well, uh,” You swallowed the nerves down and patted the couch. “Lay down and put your head in my lap. If this gets uncomfortable, just let me know?” This was so Shiro didn’t look like he hadn’t slept the entire time he was with the Galra. This was, without a doubt, one hundred percent, not romantic in any way, shape or form. Yup. Absolutely.

“Alright.” The Paladin sounded a bit hesitant and you didn’t blame him. The two of you weren’t exactly close and this was a brand of intimate that kind of called for closeness. Nevertheless, Shiro laid down beside you and placed his head tentatively in your lap. Your heart pounded in your chest at the warmth seeping into your skin. You hadn’t realized that you were a bit cold before. The whole Castle had incredible air conditioning.

His face was turned away from you, if which you were grateful for. You were certain to be flushed in the face and this was awkward enough. You gently ran your fingers through his hair and his flinched at the sudden contact. “Sorry, should’ve warned you.”

“It’s alright.”

You tried again and this time he didn’t flinch, though he was very tense in your lap. The lullaby was half-forgotten as you hummed, the words long lost to the shadowed memories of your childhood. Recalling it brought back memories of terrible dreams and your sister's gentle voice. Before long, the tenseness of Shiro's shoulders lessened and he seemed to finally relax for the first time in what seemed like months.

You gazed down at him and couldn’t stop the warm smile spreading across your face. His dark hair was surprisingly soft, just long enough to card your fingers through. The white tuft of his bangs was slightly coarser than the dark and the shorn sides and back tickled your fingertips delightfully. Your eyes swept the planes of his face, his closed eyes and the scar that cut across his nose. You’ve always wondered where it came from, but it had always felt invasive to ask. Your eyes dipped lower over his jawline and down his neck to admire the hints of collarbone hidden by his gray shirt. It was tight fitting, exposing muscles that were usually blocked by his black vest.

“You have a nice voice,” The murmur that startled you was soft and slow with drowsiness. Your gaze bolted back to his face, but Shiro’s eyes were still closed and it seemed that your staring was unnoticed.

Your heart swelled at the compliment. “Thank you.”  You wondered for a moment if he wanted you to stop, but Shiro made no move, so you continued humming the lullaby and carding your fingers through his hair.

Before long, Shiro’s breaths became deep and even and a warm smile pulled at your lips. Seeing Shiro at peace was worth the earlier embarrassment. There was just one slight problem.

Your legs were going numb.

 

When you woke up, it was to the dimmed lights of your room. You sat up, brows furrowing in confusion. Your room was empty and the pull at the back of your eyes told you that you had been in asleep for a while, but not long enough. You scratched your head and frowned at the walls. “Was that a dream?” You muttered to no one, but you were still in your clothes and not your preferred sleepwear. The data pad was laying on the side table and you picked it up, switching it on to see if you really left off where you last remembered.

A new screen had been opened.

“Thanks for last night, (Name). Sorry for falling asleep on you.

                              Shiro.”

You grinned at the data pad and hid your face in your hands. Oh no. Shiro had carried you. Yet, the small note left a bright feeling in your chest that you couldn’t shake away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My crush on Shiro has not lessened nor has it detracted from my love of literally everyone else. 
> 
> Also this almost became naughty, but I might post that under a different collection.


	4. Reciprocation - S1/S2 - Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shiro returns the favor and gets more than he bargained for.

     Your feet pounded on the metal floor, the malignant lights of the Galra ship streaming by you as you bolted down the corridor. The stolen gun in your hand felt like lead, but you had to keep moving. The sound of thunderous footsteps sounded behind you and you ducked behind an outcropping of wall in the nick of time. The blazing hot light of the lasers barely missed you, so close that you were sure you’d be missing hair if it hadn’t been for the suit that you wore. The onslaught seemed like it wouldn’t end, but the first chance you got you leaned out and fired back, hands steady but heart trembling as you successfully took down two sentries.

     You ducked back, but not quickly enough, and you cried out in pain as the laser cut through your suit and skin like butter. Behind the wall, you writhed in pain, biting your tongue to keep your cries quiet, lest the enemy learn of your injury. You twisted and fired again, but it seemed that each sentry you destroyed was replaced with two more, a hydra unending.

     “Guys?” Your voice sounded so small and quiet beneath the barrage, “I need help – Can you hear me?”

     Three sentries shot down – six more took their place. Your heart shuddered in terror and a scream tore through you as a shot made its mark and burned through your side.

     “Paladins! Can you hear me?”

     There was no answer. Your hands shook on the gun, leveling out only when you raised it in a futile effort. “Allura! I think I’ve been cut off from the Paladins. Allura? Coran?” Radio silence filled your helmet.

     “Fuck!” Another laser came too close for comfort and your heart climbed your throat when you realized that the Galra were slowly advancing. You were outnumbered and trapped. You tried to contact your friends again, fear and panic seeping into your voice. "Keith? Lance?"

     Nothing. You raised your gun and twisted out of your feeble shelter to shoot, but the gun made a soft fizzing noise and the trigger clicked futilely.

     You cursed. Was it broken? Out of ammo? How do you run out of ammo when it fired lasers?

     "Hunk! Pidge! Can anyone hear me?!"

      The sentries were drawing closer and you heard the heavier footsteps of flesh and blood soldiers. Your skin tingled with adrenaline. You could take down a sentry, steal its gun, dismantle the damn thing if you had to, but you were going to survive this.

     "Shiro!" You called out, "Shiro! Are you there?"

     But there was no answer.

     The Galra were closing in.

     "Shiro!"

 

     You awoke with the adrenaline still tingling in your limbs and the burn of your wounds fading into nothing more than phantom perceptions. You didn't bolt up from sleep still fighting, or flail until your mind caught up with the shift in reality. You awoke with a soft gasp and a full-body twitch, eyes darting about the dark room and finding with near crushing relief that it was yours and not a Galra cell.

     You sat up slowly and curled upward, inward, resting your head on your knees and trying to ground yourself.

     The nightmares were not as frequent as they once were, but they still rattled you to the core. Your watch said it was six in the evening on Earth, but the pull of sleep behind your eyes and the leaden weight of your body told you it hadn't been long since you went to sleep. You closed your eyes, but all you could see was the inside of a Galra ship and blood seeping through your fingers.

     So, you grabbed your staff and your boots and you went to the training hall. You needed to shake away this dream, and how better than to have your ass kicked by an Altean robot?

     You ordered the training room to engage in light training, the android's movements still fast and hard enough to threaten with bruises and knots, but gentle and slow enough that you could keep up. Your right hook was still better than your staff, but you were getting better. Guns were rare aboard the Castle, and ammunition for it even more so, but since you lacked a bayard, you had to learn to use something. You adored seeing new planets and interacting with foreign species. You even liked learning more about the Galra, but without some sort of weapon, you were basically a dead weight in a battle.

     You weren’t a Paladin. You didn’t have any special talents or a secret past. You had a voracious appetite for knowledge and a love for electronics and flight, but that didn’t stop you from being keenly aware that any of the Paladins could run circles around you. Allura and Coran could run the entire ship by themselves. The feeling of inadequacy was as frustrating as it was familiar.

     Your staff landed a hard hit on the android, but it’s staff connected with your side. The ache of the soon-to-be bruise was nothing compared to the pain you had felt in the dream. You attacked again, then fell back and blocked as the android went on the offensive. You lost yourself in your thoughts and the motion of the mock battle.

     You refused to be a burden. You refused to be left behind. You would work for as long and as hard as you needed to. You would prove that you were worthy of being on this ship.

     You wouldn’t let that dream come true.

     The android fell to the ground with a loud thud as you successfully disarmed it. Your chest heaved with exertion, your body felt like lead, but you straightened and opened your mouth to order the training to resume.

     The sound of clapping startled you and you whipped around to find Shiro lingering in the doorway. He smiled at you, warm and a little too fond for you to take. “Good job, (Name)! You’ve gotten a lot better.”

     You were suddenly aware of how gross and sweaty and you were. You cracked a grin, forcing the smile on even when all you felt like doing was hiding. “Thanks! I’ve been working on it.”

     The radio silence of the dream lingered like a parasite. They had left you. Somehow, in the fury of your training, you had expected to be alone for the rest of the night, as though this were merely an extension of the dream. Shiro's dark eyes lingered over yours and you found yourself unable to look straight at him, too keenly aware of how your heart wobbled and your belly fluttered when he was around. The Paladin's eyebrows furrowed softly and he came closer, “You alright?” he asked and you opened your mouth, but the words got caught between _I’m fine_ and _just tired_ and you cleared your throat.

     “Yeah, I’m alright.” You can’t explain it rationally, but somehow you find it hard to expose weakness to Shiro. It was easier with Lance, who seemed to understand in a way that no one else did. You knew that Shiro wouldn’t judge you for your insecurities. You knew, without a doubt, that he would soothe your fears and say anything and everything you needed to hear, but it was still too much.

     Shiro shifts his weight and you feel his gray eyes piercing your skin. A glance at his face reveals a worried look that melts into understanding. “A nightmare?” he asks softly, like it’s a secret between the two of you.

     It’s like he lifted a weight from your shoulders. “Yeah. . ..”

     “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”  The familiarity of the conversation drags a smile out of you. You watch as he shifts his weight again and glances away. The shyness of movement piques your curiosity. “If you want, I can . . . Do that thing that you did for me.” He looks a little embarrassed and your heart swells almost painfully. Shiro glances up at you and there’s such gentleness to his eyes that you can’t say no.

     This man will be the death of you, you think this as you settle across your bed, tentatively laying your head in Shiro’s lap. It was your idea to go to your room, so that he wouldn’t have to carry you anywhere, though your belly gets a little fluttery feeling at the thought of it. The warmth of his skin seeps through his clothes and into yours. He hesitates for a moment, and then you feel his fingers carding gently through your hair. He’s using his left hand and it makes you realize that he’s always been a bit skittish in touching you with his prosthetic. You don’t protest. You want him to be comfortable around you.

     After a moment, Shiro begins to hum. A tad shyly, perhaps, but his voice sends pleasant tingles through your skin and you feel yourself begin to relax for the first time since you woke up. You don’t know the song or if he’s just making up notes as he goes.

     It works like a damn charm. The person is different and it takes a moment for your nerves to settle, but you’re caught in that dim valley between dreams and the waking world in no time. Your descent into sleep is slow and sure, aided by the sound of Shiro’s voice and the warmth of his fingers in your hair. You wondered briefly if this was some Pavlovian magic at work.

     “You’re cute when you’re asleep . . .” The soft murmur was very obviously not meant for your ears. It jolts you out of the in-between haze of consciousness you were in. Immediately, your heart rate rockets and you feel a delirious grin start to pull at your lips.

     Shiro’s fingers stop moving. “You weren’t asleep, were you?” He asks with thinly veiled horror. You feel a blush begin to creep up your neck.

     A giggle leaves your lips, half nerves and half sleep deprivation. “I think you’re cute, too.”

     You feel his breath hitch and he goes tense beneath you. Your open your eyes and twist to look up at him. Your heart sinks.

     Shiro has that look on his face, the one he makes when he’s about convince himself out of something. It doesn’t take much, Shiro has an incredible ability to deny himself. You don’t want this frail thing between the two of you to end. “(Name), listen. We can’t do this. Zarkon –”

     Fuck that. Perhaps it’s the edges of slumber still pulling at the back of your mind, perhaps it’s the warm, gentle feeling you get whenever Shiro is near that makes you sit up and press your lips to his. You don’t want to hear the multitude of reasons of why you shouldn’t. All that matters to you is that your heart says you should.

     The kiss is hesitant, a fragile thing that is easily broken when he doesn’t immediately respond. Shiro’s dark eyes bore into yours, his hands resting uneasily on your hips. Your position is a little awkward, not exactly in his lap and just enough off-center to be somewhat uncomfortable. “We’re not dating Zarkon, Shiro,” You finally spit out, your heart racing with this sudden boldness and the quiet fear of rejection simmering behind it. “What we do outside of battle is no concern of his. I – I like you. I want to be with you.”

     “(Name),” Shiro mutters your name softly, his hand reaching up to caress your face, “Are you sure?”

     “Yes.” How could you not be? Your heart fluttered when he was near. The whole world was a little off-kilter when he wasn’t. Once, you had thought your crush on him was just a crush, something that you held close to your heart, but knew was ultimately impossible. But now, you’re in space aboard an alien ship fighting an unfathomably bigger alien army and there was so many impossibilities in your life right now that you didn’t really care if it was impossible anymore.

     He kisses you this time and you fall into it easily. The fabric of his gray shirt is soft beneath your fingers as you draw him closer. The soft groan he makes when you suck on his bottom lip is simply beautiful and you feel as though you could listen to that for the rest of your life.

     One kiss becomes two, two becomes four, and you can’t get enough. Shiro pulls back, dark eyes glazed over and a flush on his cheeks as he rests his forehead against yours. He’s like a furnace against you, the heat of his body seeping into your skin.

     “Okay,” he mutters, breathless in a way that fills you with pride, even as your heart pounds like a drum. “We’ll give this a shot.”

      Joy spreads through you and you press little kisses on his cheeks, his jaw, his forehead, anywhere you can reach, until he laughs in delight and pulls you close for a kiss on the lips. “Thank you, Shiro,” You say into the kiss and card your fingers through his hair.

     The two of you enjoy each other’s presence well into the night and you wake up the next morning with Shiro’s arms around you. You felt safe there, wrapped up in him with his breath tickling the back of your neck. It was the best sleep you had since you arrived at the Castle of Lions.

     You squeeze his hand in yours and find delight when he squeezes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to Peace was requested, so here we go! A NSFW version will be available in a different collection soon-ish. I've decided to keep this one PG-13, or at the very least, not full of smut.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fanfiction in ~ six years. What have you done me, wonderful Voltron fandom?


End file.
